Love and Sex
by Aerrow.Finn.1626
Summary: Chapters of my OC Jane and Finn and Aerrow...some of Junko. M for lemon. I own nothing. One story of Dark Ace


**This story has a lot of lemon in it so be careful little young ones...the chapters will have the names, but those of you who like PiperxAerrow or PiperxFinn I'm not doing sorry.**

**Chapter 1- Jane and Aerrow Hallway Sex.**

Aerrow and Jane were walking through town on Atmosia undercover.

"So, Aerrow, why do we have to go undercover?" Jane asked.

"Dark Ace was spotted here last night and we wanna catch him so he doesn't hurt you ever. OK?" Aerrow explained.

"OK. So we wanna catch him without him recognizing us, right?"

"Yeah."

"So why not dress like punks?" Jane suggested.

"Punks? Why?" Aerrow asked.

"Well, when it's night time these orphans or a.k.a punks hang out in ally ways and other places, too."

"What about the skynights? Do they catch them?"

"No. Sky nights don't care about the ally ways because people don't go down there." Jane explained.

"Does Dark Ace knows about these punks?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah...pretty much."

"OK, Sinda. Do your magic." Aerrow said enthusiastically.

Jane took a deep breath in and breathed out. She held up her hand and appeared a bright green light then she let it go and showered Aerrow in the green dust, he raised his arms up blocking his face and flinched, as his appearance began to change. His hair color went from red to black and had red highlights, his finger nails were painted black, he had his eye brows pierced top and bottom of his eye brows. He had an ear ring on his left ear. His clothes changed from his uniform to black leather pants, a black tank, a black leather jacket, and long black leather boots. When the dust faded Aerrow looked at his new self.

"Whoa! What is that spell?" Aerrow asked enthused.

"A disguise spell." Jane replied. "Now me..."

Jane held her hand and a pink bright light appeared and was released from her palm and showered her in pink dust, as she closed her eyes, and her appearance changed as well. Her hair was black with blue highlights and was wavy. She had really dark eye shadow on and a really dark red lipstick on her lips. She had both her eye brows pierced top to bottom. Her bottom lip was pierced, her tongue was, and both her ears. She had two tattoos on her stomach and her tramp stamp area. She had 3 rings on her fingers...her thumb, pointer, and middle. Her nails were also black...her clothes were leather black pants, black strapless shirt, black leather jacket, and long leather boots. Aerrow couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Wow! You look great." Aerrow complimented.

"Thanks." Jane giggled. "Alright if anyone asks, which hey will, we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

**Few hours later...**

A male teen, who had long wavy and wore a leather outfit and long leather boots and seemed to be drinking, asked, "Who are you two?"

"Oh us? I'm Sinda and this is Aerrow, my boyfriend." Jane answered.

"Sup. So you love birds virgins?" the boy asked.

"No, not really. We've done it a lot." Aerrow said very cocky. _Holy hell! I sound like Finn._

Jane looked at him with that 'really?' look on her face. Aerrow shrugged.

"Well then..." the teen trailed off.

"And you are?" Sinda hinted.

"What?! Oh sorry, I'm Dane...you guys wanna play a game?"

"Sure...what game?" Aerrow asked.

"Ally Way Love ." Dane replied.

"How do you play?"

"If we dared you to do something you have to do it or walk right on out." Dane explained.

"OK."

"I want you two to go and do the steps of affection. Hug, Kiss, Make-Out, and Sex. But first kiss him."

"OK." Jane looked at Aerrow with that 'Go with it' face.

"Alright..." Aerrow spun her toward his lips and pulled her closer. "...give daddy some sugar, babe."

Aerrow and Jane locked lips. Jane allowed Aerrow's tongue to enter and danced in her mouth with hers.

"Whoo you two are quite the love makers aren't ya?"

Jane took a step back.

"Now...go on with the love making."

"OK." Sinda and Aerrow said. "Where?"

"At my place..."

"Where?"

"Come on." Dane opened the door and led to a bedroom with a master size bed. "My room is across the hall."

"So how long...?" Jane tried to ask.

"24 hours or 36 hours...until you bleed...your choice."

As Dane closed the door Aerrow hurried on to the bed.

"Well at least it's comfy." Aerrow said.

"Come on, Aerrow." Jane held out her arms.

"He was just jok-"

"Aerrow, we have to they are standing by the door." she whispered.

"Well in that case..."

Aerrow jumped off the bed and gave Jane a heartfelt hug. Then, Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to her lips. Aerrow gave in and crushed her lips. His arms wrapped around her waist and began to slide his hand down under her shirt and undone her bra.

"What are you doing, Aerrow?" Jane asked.

"I'm going to make this pleasure hot and sweaty." he whispered in her.

He then kissed her neck. He picked her up bridal-style and dropped her on the bed. He took off her jacket, then her shirt, then her pants, and then her panties. And all of his clothing was off. He groped her boob and squeezed it. Then he groped her butt. She moaned while he touched her. She actually loved that it was working. Suddenly she felt something push inside of her. She screamed in delight...and with pleasure.

"FASTER...HARDER...MAKE ME BLEED, AERROW!" she screamed.

"OH GOD I LOVE THIS!" Aerrow screamed. "THIS FEELS SOOOOO F***ING GOOD!"

"AERROW!" Jane cooed.

"JANE!" Aerrow cooed back.

**Hours later...**

Aerrow hit the bed. Both Jane and Aerrow were gasping for air and covered in fine sheen of sweat. Aerrow gave Jane a sexy afterglow kiss.

"Wow...that was...amazing!'' Jane breathed.

"I...still wa...wanted to keep going but...I didn't want to hurt you." Aerrow breathed heavily.

"You wanna keep going?"

"Yeah, but what about-"

"Aerrow...read my lips. Make. Me. Bleed." Jane said.

"OK...look just tap me if I doing it too hard...I don't wanna hurt you." Aerrow got back on top of her and he entered in her.

He thrust harder and faster just as she wants it. And she begged for more.

"OH AERROW! YES! MMM...GIVE ME MORE!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the living room...

"...And that is how we broke up." Dane finished.

"Why on earth would you tell a girl that her breath smelled bad?" a guy, who sat next to Dane on the sofa, asked.

"She said to be honest with her."

"That is a lie...all girls say that."

All of a sudden both of them heard the bed squeak and moaning and groaning.

"Oooooo." the guy giggled.

"Shut up and let them be!" Dane yelled.

"OK."

* * *

"A-Aerrow...ugh...why did you ask me to...uh...go with you?" Jane asked.

"Only because...arg I thought I could...mmm...be with you." Aerrow answered.

"I think I-aah have chosen."

"You have?"

She shook her head.

"This is a dream come true." Aerrow admitted.

"I love you, Aerrow." Jane said out loud.

"I love you too, Jane."

"Aerrow...can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah...what?"

"F*** me till I bleed."

"Alright."

Aerrow thrust so hard and fast that the next day she all bloody and sore.

"Are you OK?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah." Jane smiled.

"Well, we didn't catch Dark Ace, but we did have a good time."

"Yeah we did."

"So...again on the Condor?"

"Sure what the hell."


End file.
